Isn't It Strange
by goku fanatic1
Summary: ChiChi has HIV, Bulma has Doll Syndrome, and Launch is mute, what kind of love will they find? GCC BV TL get together and Krillin and 18 are already together. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Default Chapter

Isn't It Strange 

After school Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, and Krillin followed Krillin's girlfriend, 18. She always was going somewhere and the boys were going to find out where. They followed a few yards behind her but making sure she didn't see them.

"Guys, are you sure we should be doing this," Krillin whispered.

"Come on que ball, don't you want to know? I mean, what if she's seeing someone else?" Vegeta asked.

"No, 18 would never do that to me would she?" Krillin wondered.

"Shhh you guys, she'll hear us," said Tien..

18 stopped in front of the Community Care Hospital. She walked in. The guys walked up to the door.

"What would 18 be doing here?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe she's getting checked for HIV," Vegeta suggested.

"Don't even joke," said Krillin.

They walked into the hospital. 18 had gone on an elevator. "Now what?" Krillin asked.

"She went to the 8th floor," Vegeta stated.

Goku, Vegeta, and Tien walked up the stairs.

"Hey, wait for me," Krillin said running after them.

They got to the 8th floor just as 18 walked into one of the rooms.

"We can see what she's doing if we look into the window from outside," Vegeta stated.

"Let's go," said Goku. They all ran out of the hospital.

"Which one is it?" Krillin asked looking up at all the windows.

"Let's see 8th floor," Vegeta said pointing.

"Three rooms to the left," Goku stated.

They all flew up.

"There she is," Krillin said.

"Shh, we have to make sure she doesn't see us," Piccolo said.

_18's P.O.V._

"How are you girls today?" 18 asked Launch, Bulma, and Chi-Chi.

"Fine," Chi-Chi said.

"Great," Bulma said frowning.

Launch sign languaged "Dandy"

"How was your day, 18?" Bulma asked her expression not changing.

"Hey, weren't those girls in are class from Kindergarten till 3rd grade?" came a voice.

"SHHHHHH," came more voices.

"Who's there?" 18 demanded.

"Shit," said the voices.

18 looked out the window.

The guys ducked.

"Too late, I already saw you. You can come out Vegeta, Goku, Tien, Piccolo and my darling Krillin," 18 stated.

18 opened the window. She looked down at the boys.

"Get your sorry asses in here," 18 said.

The guys flew into the window, bowing their heads in shame.

"Hi, honey," Krillin said.

"Don't "honey" me. What the hell are you doing here?" 18 asked.

"We just wanted to know where you always go after school," Goku said innocently.

"Why didn't you just ask?" 18 asked.

"What if you were lying?" Vegeta stated.

"Why would I lie?" 18 wondered.

"What of you were seeing someone else besides Krill?" Vegeta asked.

18 growled in frustration.

"18, who are your friends?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No one," 18 replied.

"I'm Tien,"

"Hello, I'm Goku,"

"Vegeta,"

"Yo, I'm Krillin,"

"I am the Piccolo mister,"

"Hi, I'm Chi-Chi,"

"I'm Bulma, nice to meet you," She still wasn't smiling.

Launch sign languaged her name.

"What did she say?" Tien asked.

"Her name is Launch, you guys were right, they were in are class," 18 stated.

"So, why are they here in the hospital?" Goku asked.

"That's none of your damned business," 18 snapped.

"That's a good question," Bulma said.

"You can tell them, 18,"Chi-Chi said.

Launch nodded in agreement.

"Launch here won't speak," 18 said.

"Why?" asked Tien.

18 shrugged. "Ever since her mom died 10 years ago (They're 17 and in their senior year. It's September.) she hasn't," 18 explained, "and Chi-Chi has HIV and can't go outside often in fear she'll get sick,"

"It's her fault, she shouldn't have had unprotected sex," Vegeta stated.

"How dare you! You apologize, it was genetic from her mother," 18 stated.

"Sorry," grumbled Vegeta.

"What about her?" Goku asked pointing at Bulma.

"She has Doll Syndrome, meaning she thinks she's smiling, she can't show emotions, but she isn't but don't tell her," 18 whispered.

"How sad for all of them," Krillin said sympathetically.

18 nodded. "I come here everyday. They are like my sisters. We're that close," 18 said.

"Oh," said Krillin.

"Yo, who wants to play spin the bottle with ME, huh ladies you up to it," said Piccolo puckering his lips.

18 hit him in the back of the head. "This is not the time,' she said.

"I never get any love," stated Piccolo pouting. He started to sing "I'm all alone, there's no one here beside ME, that's why you've got to have friends,"

The guys, 18, Launch, and Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

"I know. We guys we'll come and keep you guys company, I mean 18 must get pretty dull," Piccolo said.

18 hit him in the head again.

The next day at school 

"So, 18, why does Bulma have Doll Syndrome?" Vegeta asked.

"Her parents abandoned Bulma at the end of 3rd grade, why do you care, Vegeta," 18 said.

"No apparent reason," Vegeta said. A little devil of himself appeared on his left shoulder.

"Oh come on, you know it's because you dig her," he said.

"That's not true," Vegeta protested.

"What?" 18 asked looking at him.

"Nothing," said Vegeta

A little angel of himself appeared on his right shoulder.

"You think she's the most precious thing you've ever seen and you wish to protect her," he said.

"Yeah, like I said he thinks she's hot," said the devil.

"Don't put it the way. He thinks she's beautiful," said the angel.

"Hott," said the devil.

"Beautiful," protested the angel.

"Hott,"

"Beautiful,"

"HOTT,"

"BEAUTIFUL,"

"Both of you SHUT the FUCK UP!" Vegeta bellowed.

The angel and devil disappeared.

"Mr. Onji," scowled the teacher.

Vegeta mumbled.

"Hey, 18, what happened to Chi-Chi's mom?" Goku asked 18. 

"She died giving birth to Chi," 18 said.

"Oh," Goku said.

'The poor girls. They've been through so much. I never would have guessed.' thought Goku.

"I remember when those girls used to be so happy," said Tien.

'Chi-Chi always looked so cute when she laughed. She has really blossomed into a beautiful young woman. I think I'm falling for her, no I know I have,' thought Goku. He blushed at the thought.

"Launch sure is pretty," Tien said.

"Hey, did I forget to mention she has two personalities, literally. When she sneezes she gets blonde hair and a bit mean, she still doesn't talk though," 18 said.

"Do you know sign language?" Tien asked.

"Of course," 18 replied.

"Could you teach me?" asked Tien.

"Yeah, you could teach all of us so we know what she is saying," Goku suggested.

"Yeah," said Krillin.

Piccolo nodded in agreement.

"Who said I wanted to know what she was saying?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, come on. What if she's dissing you? You wouldn't even know," Goku stated.

"Oh, fine but it better not be difficult," Vegeta said.

After school at the hospital 

They all walked into the girls' room.

"Hey," said Bulma blankly.

"Good afternoon," Chi-Chi said.

Launch waved. (Blue-haired)

"Hello," said Tien.

"Hi," said Goku.

"Yo," said Krillin.

"Hey," said Vegeta.

"How's my favorite girls?" Piccolo asked.

"We're fine Piccolo, can't you tell by my smile?" asked Bulma (not smiling)

"Oh, yeah," stated Piccolo.

"Want to go to the Teen Club?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know if that is a good idea," 18 said.

"Sure it is, they need fresh air," stated Piccolo.

"Yeah, can we go?" Bulma asked.

"Please 18," said Chi-Chi.

They all, except Bulma, gave them a puppy dog pout.

"Fine, but how are we going to get then out of here?" 18 asked.

"Out the window, of course," Vegeta said.

"Are you crazy?" 18 asked.

"We still aren't sure of that yet," Goku said smirking.

"Come on, babe," said Krillin picking her up. (18 can't fly)

Piccolo opened the door, while Goku picked up Chi-Chi, Vegeta scooped up Bulma, and Tien got Launch.

"Let's get out of this joint," said Bulma.

THE END (j/k)

They all flew out the window. They headed for the club.

"Ooo, it's karaoke night," stated Piccolo excited.

They landed at the club. The boys let the girls down.

"Let's go party!" said Chi-Chi.

"Wait, let's go to the mall and get you out of these hospital clothes first," 18 said.

"Right," said Bulma hopping back into Vegeta's arms.

After they got clothes at the mall 

"Now, let's party!" said Chi-Chi.

They all walked in.

Piccolo hopped on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Yamcha hit it," said Piccolo. (Yamcha is a classmate of theirs and the DJ)

"What song?" Yamcha said.

Piccolo tossed him a CD. "Number 6," he said.

He started to sing. "Oh, I can't wait to get next to you"

"Piccolo this is a girl song!" Yamcha bellowed.

"We do not know him," stated Vegeta putting a menu in front of his face.

"Oh, I just can't leave you alone," Piccolo sang, "Boy you got me doing things that I would never do and I can't stop the way I'm feelin if I wanted to. I'm crazy bout the way you could make me say your name and if I couldn't have you I would probably go insane cause… Only you can make me feel and only you can take me there and only you can make me feel and only you can take me there. Oh, I can't wait to get next to you oh I just can't leave you alone. Boy you stay inside my mind ain't no denying that and only you could do them things that got me comin back. Gotta be the realest thing I have ever felt and I'll do what I gotta do to keep you to myself cause… Only you can make me feel and only you can take me there and only you can make me feel and only you can take me there. Crazy bout the way you feel I just gotta have you here and I wanna let you go I won't ever let you go. Only you can make me feel and only you can take me there and only you can make me feel and only you can take me there. Oh, I can't wait to get next to you. Oh, I just can't leave you alone."

Piccolo walked off stage. He sat by his friends. "Man, I've been practicing that all month, didn't I rock?" Piccolo asked. No one said anything. "Well, didn't I?" he asked again.

"Oh, yeah, you rocked this joint," said Krillin. They all nodded in agreement.

"I thought you were the bomb," came a voice from behind them.

They turned around.

"Hey, Marron," said Piccolo.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, who are you're new friends?" Marron asked.

"I'm Bulma,"

"I'm Chi-Chi,"

Launch sign languaged her name.

"Come again?" Marron asked.

"Her name is Launch," said Tien.

"Nice to meet you all," said Marron, "I gotta run, see you around."

"Hey why don't we go sing girls and you can sign language the song Launch?" 18 suggested.

"Let's go," said Bulma.

They went on stage.

"This is going to be good," said Vegeta.

"You know my jam, Yamcha," said 18.

Bulma started to sing when the music came on. "The real me is a Southern girl with her Levis on and an opened heart. Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl. The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love. But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated. I'm still thinking about it I almost forgot what it was like. Do you know what it feels like?

18 and Chi-Chi started to sing along with her. "Cause with you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground with nothing but a T-shirt on I never felt so beautiful baby as I do now. Now that I'm with you. With you. Now that I'm with you.

Then Chi-Chi started to sing by herself. "You speak and it's like a song and just like that all me walls come down. It's like a private joke just meant for us to know. I relate to you naturally everybody else just fades away. Sometimes it's hard to breathe just knowing you found me. Cuz I'm still thinking about it I almost forgot what it feels like. Do you know what it feels like?"

18 and Bulma started to sing with her. "Cause with you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy. I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground with nothing but a T-shirt on I never felt so beautiful baby as I do now. Now that I'm with you. With You.

18 started to sing by herself. "Come and take me love you save me like nobody else. Now I can be myself with you."

Bulma and Chi-Chi started to sing with her. "Cause with you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy. I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground with nothing but a T-shirt on I never felt so beautiful baby as I do now. Now that I'm with you. With you."

They all bowed. The crowd roared.

"Thank you. You are all too kind,' said 18.

They walked back to the table.

"You guys were great," said Krillin.

Goku and Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"Holy shit, we have to get these girls back, it's already past 11," 18 said.

The guys picked up the girls and were out of there. When they got back to the hospital they snuck Launch, Bulma, and Chi-Chi into their room through the window.

"Bye girls," said 18.

"Thanks guys we had a great time," said Bulma.

"We'll see you tomorrow, right?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yep. Bright and early, tomorrow is Saturday," said Goku.

"Bye for now," said Vegeta.

"Oh, parting is so sad," said Piccolo.

"See you tomorrow," said Tien.

Launch waved.

The guys and 18 flew away out into the night.

_Gokufanatic1_

_I am in desperate need of reviews even if they' re bad tell me!_


	2. ch 2

_Special Thanks to:_

Gosha 

_GlOw StIcK cAnDy GuRl_

_Super saiyan 4 chichi _

_Vegetafanic1_

_Trunksmybaby_

_SuperSanne_

_Thanks for the support. I finally got the chapter up. Go me._

Isn't It Strange

Ch.2

_Saturday Morning_

The guys with 18 walked into the hospital room.

"Good morning my chums," said Piccolo. "Morning," said Chi-Chi. "How are you today?" Bulma asked. "I'm good," said Piccolo. "What shall we do today?" Goku asked.

They all thought long and hard. "Let's hold up a bank," Piccolo suggested.

They all looked at him. "What? I thought it was a good idea," said Piccolo. "Let's go mini golfing," said Krillin. "No, let's go ride mini carts," stated Vegeta. "No, shopping," said 18. "No, let's go sing karaoke," Piccolo said. Launch (blonde) sign languaged something.

"What did she say?" Krillin asked. "She said I agree with Piccolo," stated Piccolo. "No, she said we should go target practice and Piccolo will be the decoy," said 18. "I like how she thinks," said Goku. "Sounds like fun," said Vegeta. "So we all agree?" Bulma asked.

Everyone but Piccolo nodded. "Piccolo doesn't agree. Piccolo doesn't agree," Piccolo said waving his arms frantically.

"Then, what should we do?" Chi-Chi asked. "Anything but that," said Piccolo. "We could go to a movie," suggested Goku. "Alright," said Vegeta. "Okay," said Krillin. "So, we are all in agreement?" asked 18. "Yep," said the rest of them. (Launch used sign language of course)

At the movie theater (they snuck them out again)

"What should we see?" Bulma asked. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre," suggested Vegeta. "No way, too bloody," said Bulma. "Your point?" asked Vegeta. "Triple X, State Of the Union," suggested Krillin. "Nah, let's see Monster-in-law," suggested 18. "No way, too girly," said the boys. "Then, what shall we see?" Chi-Chi asked. "We've suggested everything that sounds interesting, so I guess it is Monster-in-law" 18 stated. The boys caved. "Fine," they said.

After the Movie

"That was SO cool," said Piccolo. Launch nodded. "I really liked it," said Bulma. "Me too," said Chi-Chi. "Yeah yeah, whatever," said Vegeta. His little devil of himself appeared on his left shoulder.

"You know you liked it," he said. "Why would I have like that damned movie," asked Vegeta. "Did you say something, Veg," Goku asked. "No," Vegeta said blankly. "You liked it because you got to sit next to HER," the devil said "Whatever," Vegeta whispered. His angel self appeared on his other shoulder.

"Just admit it to yourself, you like HER," he said. Vegeta just mumbled. "You want to get into her pants," said the devil. Vegeta turned beat red. "No, he doesn't," said the angel. "Thank you," Vegeta whispered. (The others are a few feet in front of them so they aren't hearing this) "He has to wait until he's married, then he can," stated the angel. Vegeta fell over.

"Are you alright. Vegeta," asked Bulma. She reached her hand out to him. Vegeta took it and she helped him up. "I didn't need your help," Vegeta mumbled. Bulma just frowned and walked back up to the group. "Dammit, me and my stupid mouth," Vegeta said. "You got that right, go apologize," said angel Vegeta. "No, I'll make a bigger fool of myself," Vegeta said.

"The gay guy with the harp is right you should apologize, but not now, wait till you get to the hospital, take her aside, into a different room so you can 'talk' and then get into her pants," said the devil. Vegeta's veins started to show. "Uh oh, that's a sign that we better go," stated the angel disappearing. "Alright, but remember what I said, get in her pants," stated the devil Vegeta with a smirk. Vegeta had more veins on his head. "Bye," said the devil disappearing like the angel.

Goku looked back at Vegeta. His veins were showing on his head as if he were frustrated. 'I'm never going to be able to understand that guy' he thought. He heard giggles. He looked at the source. 18 and Chi-Chi were giggling at Piccolo, who was making a complete fool of himself by running ahead of them, running into a store, hopping by the mannequins and posing as if he were one. He really liked it when Chi-Chi laughed. Just then he heard a voice.

"So, you want to get into that chick's pants," it said. Goku looked at his left shoulder and saw a mini devil of Vegeta! "What the hell?" Goku said. "Hmm, did you say something Goku?" Krillin asked. Goku shook his head. "I asked you a question, do you want to get into that girl's pants?" the little devil repeated.

"You know he can't do that," came another voice. Goku looked at his right shoulder to see a little angel of Vegeta. 'I'm going crazy,' Goku thought. "Why the hell not?" asked the little devil. "Because she is ill," the angel replied. "Damn, that's too bad," said the devil, "he can do it anyway," 'The little freaky angel Vegeta's right, she's sick, what kind of love could form between us, I wish there was a cure to that damned disease' Goku thought. "Don't worry, everything will go as destiny wants it to," said the angel. He disappeared. "Whatever the harp guy said. Gotta go. Just remember to use protection when you do it. Wait scratch that, condoms don't help with that kind of stuff. Damn, well then don't use protection, just get into her tight pants, I mean the risk of getting the disease is less in a male," stated the devil. (I know he was redundant but he wanted to annoy Goku) He then disappeared. (See I haven't been sleeping in biology class) 'Okay, that was way weird," thought Goku.

They reached the hospital and placed the girls back into their room. "Well, adios, girls," said Krillin. "Buh Bye," said Piccolo sniffling. "See you later," said Bulma. "Bye, guys," said Chi-Chi.

That Friday

Piccolo came bursting through the door. "It's Friday, it's Friday, oh yeah, it's Friday," said Piccolo dancing around the room. The rest of them walked into the hospital room. "Today's Friday, and we all know what that means," said Piccolo. "Karaoke night," stated Krillin lamely. "Yep," said Piccolo. "Guys, this time maybe we should ASK the nurses before taking them anywhere," suggested 18. The guys shrugged. " Fine," they said. 18 walked out of the room. A few minutes later she walked back in. She sighed.

"So?" they all asked. 18 looked at them. "Let's… go to the club," 18 stated smiling. Piccolo jumped into the air. "Yeah," he shouted. They all looked at him. Krillin sighed. Goku and Vegeta shook their heads at their friend's behavior.

At the club

Piccolo hopped on stage while the others sat at table FAR away from the stage. (Don't I make Piccolo seem gay? I think he's funny)

Piccolo started to sing. (I don't own this song. At least it's not a girl song again, right?)

The power of love is a curious thing  
Make a one man weep, make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
More than a feeling that's the power of love

Piccolo looked at the table.

Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream  
Make a bad one good make a wrong one right  
Power of love that keeps you home at night

Piccolo winked at the guys.

You don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life  
That's the power of love  
That's the power of love

Piccolo mouthed 'You know it's true' to the guys while the breakdown went on. The guys just turned their heads.

First time you feel it, it might make you sad  
Next time you feel it it might make you mad  
But you'll be glad baby when you've found  
That's the power makes the world go'round

Piccolo nodded. And it don't take money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life

They say that all in love is fair  
Yeah, but you don't care  
But you know what to do  
When it gets hold of you  
And with a little help from above  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
Can you feel it?  
Hmmm  
It don't take money and it don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
You won't feel nothin' till you feel  
You feel the power, just the power of love  
That's the power, that's the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
Feel the power of love

Piccolo put the mic down. "That's the power of love people. It makes the world go round. Don't be scared of it. Embrace it and never let go." He sated looking at Tien, Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin. He nodded. He walked over to the table. "What did you all think?" Piccolo stated. "Not as bad as last time," Goku stated smiling. "At least it wasn't a girl song again," Vegeta stated. "Not bad, P." 18 confessed with a grin.

**I know it's short. It took me forever just to think this much up. Hopefully the next chapter I'll get up faster. Tell me what you thought of it. Greatly appreciated_. Gokufanatic1_**


End file.
